


BlaCK

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Nyctophobia, Secrets, wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳原著向，一个怕黑的故事，有点偏西里斯中心向？
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	BlaCK

**Author's Note:**

> **一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**
> 
> 原著向，一个怕黑的故事，有点偏西里斯中心向？

1、

**黑。**

**黑色。黑暗。黑夜。**

**黑是未知。黑是恐惧。黑是姓氏。**

**黑是伸手不见五指。黑是母亲的怒容。黑是上了锁的地下室。**

2、 

西里斯有个秘密，没人知道。

分院晚会后，西里斯在半恍惚之下被领着带到了格兰芬多宿舍。分院帽那句坚定甚至没有一丝犹豫的“格兰芬多！”回荡在他脑海里。那时整个大厅先是瞬间安静无比，然后格兰芬多后知后觉的爆出一阵欢呼，西里斯被左推右拉的到了最右边的长桌。

母亲会有什么反应？

他失神的从行李箱拉出睡衣换上，躺上靠窗的四角床（没有人可以跟他抢窗边的位置，没有人，就算波特也没能在这件事上取得主导）波特自认领导者，佩蒂格鲁看着就畏畏缩缩，也不知道怎么分到这里的，而那个卢平西里斯还在观望，脸上的疤挺吓人的但感觉⋯⋯人很温顺？

波特自作主张的宣布熄灯，一挥魔杖带走了房间里的光芒，黑暗瞬间吞没一切。西里斯从床上弹起来惊恐而用力过猛的用魔杖点起床边的蜡烛。蜡烛被他烧掉了一半。

“你是小孩子吗睡觉还要点灯？有光我睡不好。”波特反手又熄了蜡烛，西里斯这次没有动作，在烛光消失前看到隔壁床的卢平盯着他看。

不像在格里莫广场那样，窗外的路灯整晚亮着，就算不点蜡烛只要适应了微弱的光线就能看清一切。在荒芜之地的正中间的霍格沃兹根本没有什么路灯，就算靠着窗还是一片黑暗。而今天的新月对此毫无帮助。

西里斯感觉到喉咙一紧，反胃得想把本来就没吃进几口的晚餐吐出来，手用力握紧魔杖到几乎要折断。他整个人躲进被子里面。感觉四周的空气被抽走，他喘不过气无法呼吸。黑暗是怪物是家是折磨咒是地下室，黑暗将他吞没。他吸气吐气吸气吐气吸气吐气但空气进不到肺部———

“西里斯？”然后天使带着光明一把掀开他的被子。

卢平拿着点着照明咒的魔杖掀开四角床的帷幕掀开被子，把缩成一团直冒冷汗换气过度而苍白的西里斯暴露在白光下。

突来的亮光让西里斯一瞬间目盲，在那瞬间他只看见光，还有那人模糊的轮廓。

“西里斯？”眼睛适应光线后他认出来是在刚刚那一瞬间盯着他的卢平。卢平沿着床沿坐下，床垫因为他的重量而微微下陷，“你⋯⋯”

**你怕黑吗？**

那个显而易见的问句没有被问出，反而卢平说出的是，“我怕黑，能跟你挤一挤吗？”

也不知怎么的，他的嗓音让西里斯稍微冷静了点，脸也恢复了一点血色。他点了点头往旁边挪位子给他。

“詹姆刚刚有点蛮横（bossy），我不敢说，明天你能帮我跟他说吗？”

**骗子。**

“好。”

卢平在他身边躺下，四角床不小，睡两个一年级生绰绰有余，但他们却面对面靠有点近。卢平的眼睛是绿的，带着棕色的框，在白色的照明咒下中间的瞳孔缩的很小。一声诺克斯他熄灭了灯光。

“晚安，西里斯。”

“晚安⋯⋯⋯莱姆斯。”

他们没有靠近到能感觉到对方的呼吸拂在脸上，但已经近的听得到对方的呼吸声。莱姆斯的呼吸减缓，陷入睡眠。这是第一次在西里斯恐慌发作的时候有人陪在他身边，感觉有种魔力让他平静下来。两个人的话好像黑暗就没有那么可怕了。

“谢谢。”西里斯小声的说。

他数着身旁平稳的呼吸也慢慢睡着了，安稳的一夜无梦。

3、

西里斯有个秘密，只有莱姆斯知道。

“Moony快点！”西里斯牵着莱姆斯半拖半拉的小跑上天文塔，点亮的魔杖在墙壁上投下摇动的影子。

“你说要给我的惊喜是———哇。”

满月是昨天，今天的月亮还很圆。莱姆斯的右臂还为了昨晚的脱臼而疼痛，但从天文台的窗台看出去，却不像平时总有被月亮吸引而反胃的感受。原本应该完整的月亮被黑暗吞噬产生缺角，然后越来越小越来越小。

“是月全蚀[1]。”西里斯在他耳边小声的说。

莱姆斯没有回话，他看着月亮渐渐的被吞噬，直到某个瞬间刚刚被黑暗吞噬的部分亮起红光，整个月亮像被鲜血浸没呈现橘红色。血月。

“喜欢吗？”

十一月天气冷了，他们两个都没围围巾连斗篷跟西装外套都没穿，只穿了背心和衬衫就上塔了。呼出的热气成了白雾飘散在空中。他们的手还牵着分享热度，没人想放开。

“喜欢。”

西里斯接过莱姆斯另一手握着的魔杖，熄掉了照明给两个都施了保暖咒，然后他收起莱姆斯的魔杖没再点起。

莱姆斯转头，血月在西里斯脸上投下阴影，灰色的眼睛一瞬间看起来像是红色，“你把光熄了？我以为———”

西里斯俯身堵住了莱姆斯没说完的话。

“跟你在一起就不怕（Not when I’m with you）。”

4、

西里斯有个秘密，大家都知道。

家里总是点满烛光开满灯，就算两人一起外出或是都不在家也还是会开着灯。西里斯讨厌打开家门昏暗的室内，那总让他想起不好的回忆。

卧室也总是亮着。莱姆斯坚持家里的灯都要是黄光，温和的黄色光芒照亮整个家，温暖而温馨。

西里斯睡觉总是抱着他却又偏要向着床头灯睡。向着光莱姆斯睡不好，就算跟西里斯换位子，莱姆斯背对灯朝着另外一边，早上醒来也会神奇地回到原位。后来莱姆斯戴了眼罩后问题解决了。虽然眼罩在床上的用途当然不只这个。

身为傲罗难免工作上得去黑暗中潜伏站岗，身边的同事朋友也尽量避免，但西里斯已不像小时候那样害怕。

因为他身边有天使，还有很多很多爱他的人陪着。

fin. 

删减片段：

当詹姆知道西里斯怕黑后

西里斯：你要是开任何关于black的烂双关笑话我就告诉伊万斯你曾经打算要偷她的裙子下魔咒然后被我阻止

莱姆斯： **WAIT WHAT!!!???**

[1] 月全蚀 

月蚀现象发生在当月球反射的太阳光消失，也就是进入到地球影子区时。影子部分分为本影(umbra)及半影区(penumbra)，分别对应产生月全蚀及月偏食。由于公转关系，月球可能进入地球影子的时间只会发生在满月（农历十五到十七）。  
太阳光进入大气层时，经过折射（色散现象），波长短的蓝光折射角较小，只能到达半影区，而波长长的红光折射角较大，能进入本影区照在月球上，因而产生血月(blood moon)。

文中时间设定在1975/11/18（农历十月十六），当晚月蚀发生在晚上十点左右，总长为3小时29分，全月蚀时长40分钟。全欧洲、非洲及中东地区都位于本影区。

[reference: NASA] 

会为了写个月蚀真的查日期的大概就我一个吧哈哈哈哈


End file.
